LA VERDAD TE LIBERARA
by Jaz Evans
Summary: -¿Por qué no quieres que lo haga?- pregunto el peliblanco mirando a su técnico con mucha confusión. -Porque no quiero y punto-le respondió ya harta la chica. -Pero ¿Por qué?, explícame-le ordeno Soul ya que no era para nada cool estar peleando por algo como eso. -Porque no quiero, ¿es que acaso no has pensado que pasara con nosotros si se enteran?-


Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Atsushi Ohkubo. **  
**

Este es mi primer fic; lo excribí hace tiempo, cuando aun no leía el manga asi que está completamente basado en el anime, pero no me animaba a publicarlo (hasta ahora). Agradecere todas sus recomendaciones, espero les guste lo que lean C:

* * *

 **DESCONFIANZA**

Era una noche normal en Death City con la luna en el cielo que reía macabramente como siempre, ya todos dormían pues ya era tarde, a excepción de dos adolescentes, un albino y una rubia ceniza, ya en pijama, que discutían como de costumbre, así que sus vecinos no les prestaban atención alguna.

-¿Por qué no quieres que lo haga?- pregunta el peliblanco mirando a su técnico con mucha confusión.

-Porque no quiero y punto-le responde ya harta la chica.

-Pero ¿Por qué?, explícame-le ordena Soul, ya que no era para nada cool estar peleando por algo como eso.

-Porque no quiero, ¿es que acaso no has pensado que pasara con nosotros si se enteran?- desvia la mirada para que Soul no via su cara de preocupación y tristeza.

-Es que no lo entiendo, ¿qué tendría de malo que se enteraran de que tú también eres un arma?-le pregunao, todavía confundido-después de todo nadie se dio cuenta porque estaban inconscientes y porque estábamos dentro del campo de fuerza de Ashura.

 _~Flash Back~  
_

Maka se puso frente al inconsciente Soul para protegerlo del ataque del kishin y después de recibir ella el ataque también se desmallo.

-Ma…Maka?- trato de decir Soul al entreabrir los ojos y ver a su técnico inconsciente a unos cuantos metros de donde se encontraba él.

Pero sin previo aviso se levanto, aunque con una postura algo extraña como si estuviera borracha. Al darse cuenta de esto, Ashura comenzó a atacarla pero sus ataques simplemente chocaban contra, lo que él creía, una especie de barrera.

-¡¿Qué clase de magia es esa?!- grito el kishin al no conseguir herirla con ninguno de sus ataques.

En ese momento se dieron cuenta de que de ambos antebrazos de Maka salían dos cuchillas enormemente filosas con las que comenzó a atacar a Ashura. En algún momento durante la pelea de Maka contra el Rey kishin este se dio cuenta de que en realidad Maka estaba inconsciente para no sentir dolor alguno y la hizo reaccionar asiéndole una herida muy profunda en el hombro.

Después de eso Soul perdió el conocimiento y ya no pudo ver nada más.

 _~Fin del flash back~_

-Olvídalo ¿quieres?, solo prométeme que no le dirás a nadie sobre esto, ¿me lo prometes?-después de un momento de no recibir respuesta decide voltear para ver la expresión del rostro de su arma.

-Está bien… no diré nada, aunque no este de acuerdo en ocultar algo así-contesta el peliblanco algo molesto.

-Gracias-le dice la tecnico, dedicándole una sonrisa de agradecimiento-bien, me voy a dormir, buenas noches Soul- y se despide de su compañero.

-Hasta mañana-le responde el chico con un tono algo frio, y se va a su habitación serrando de un portazo.

-Ah-suspira Maka- _aunque este enfadado conmigo es mejor que por ahora nadie sepa mi secreto, mañana será un día muy largo_ -pensa mientras va a su cuarto para caer en los brazos de Morfeo.

* * *

 _~Sueño de Maka~_

Maka esta en un pacillo del Shibusen completamente desierto, siente la necesidad de encontrar algo pero no sabe que asi que camina sin rumbo fijo hasta lleguar a una puerta entre abierta de donde salen unas voces, se acerca para escuchar mejor, al hacerlo se da cuenta de que son Soul y Stein quienes estan hablando, Maka duda en acercarse más por miedo a que alguno de los dos la vea asi que se queda oculta donde esta.

-Tengo que decirle algo-. Le suelta de repente Soul, como si tuviera urgencia por contárselo.

-¿Sobre qué?- Pregunta el doctor, en un tono que deja a entrever curiosidad sobre lo que el arma esta a punto de decirle.

-Es sobre Maka-le dice el chico.

-¿Qué hay con ella?-pregunta Stein aparentemente sorprendido.

También pudó detectarse algo de urgencia y… ¿felicidad? en la voz de Soul cuando habló - _¿Qué será lo que le querrá contar de mí?-_ se pregunta Maka- _Debe ser algo muy grave como para que se lo diga al amo de las disecciones-_ entonces la invade una extraña sensación de ira aparentemente irracional.

- _¡Traidor!-_ piensa enojada _-¡¿Cómo se atreve a delatarme sea lo que sea?!_ -.

Está a punto de entrar a interrumpir su reunión hecha una fiera pero justo antes de que toque el picaporte de la puerta, el peso de la verdad cae sobre sus hombros. Seguramente eso que Soul quería decirle urgentemente sobre ella a Stein era el "secreto" sobre el despertar de su sangre de arma. Sus pupilas se dilatan y sus ojos se llenan de lágrimas ante el horrible descubrimiento

– _¿Pero... por qué?_ \- Se pregunta incrédula Maka, entonces dirige toda su atención hacia la conversación, tenia que averiguar si era cierto lo que pensaba y si lo era, los motivos del porqué estaba haciendo aquello .

-Es sobre algo que pasó durante la pelea contra el kishin Ashura- silencio por parte de Stein, que supone estaba esperando que prosiguiera -seguramente usted no lo vio porque estaba afuera de su campo de fuerza y los demás tampoco porque estaban inconscientes, solo Maka y yo lo sabemos.

Esto solo confirmaba las sospechas que Maka temía, ¿cómo podía estar haciendo aquello?

 _-¡Me lo prometiste! ¿Por qué Soul? ¡¿Por qué?!_ -Se pregunta la chica en un intento de hallar una respuesta para todo ese horror que estaba presenciando, sin lograrlo.

Sabía lo que seguía y que lo mejor seria salir corriendo de ese lugar pero no podía moverse; uno, porque su corazón estaba roto y dos, porque las piernas no le respondían, así que simplemente decide quedarse ahí y escuchar todo lo que seguía.

-Mientras Maka peleaba contra Ashura hubo un momento en que se quedo inconsciente pero después repentinamente se levanto y el kishin comenzó a atacarla pero no le causaba daño alguno. Al verlo, pensé que se trataba de alguna barrera de protección o algo por el estilo pero después me di cuenta de que se protegía, aun estando inconsciente, con unas cuchillas que sobresalían de sus antebrazos- Ya estaba dicho.

Maka se desploma y cae de rodillas en el piso. ¿Y ahora que lo sabían, qué es lo que sucedería con ella?

-Entonces Maka es en realidad un arma que se convirtió en técnico-afirmo Stein.

-¿Y qué harán con ella?- cuestiona el Alvino. Al escuchar el tono de indiferencia con el que Soul pregunta sobre su futuro, Maka siente como si la apuñalaran.

-Supongo que la mandaremos a un plantel lejos de aquí, puesto que no sabemos si sea lo suficientemente estable, hasta que descubramos el porqué de los que le sucedió. Y en cuanto a ti; puesto que ya eres una Death Cite, te quedaras a ayudar aquí en el Shibusen hasta que consigamos otro técnico para ti- finaliza Stein.

-Solo espero que sea mujer y que no este plana al igual que ella- esto lo dice con un tono claramente burlon, lo que sin duda es la gota que derrama el vaso.

Maka sale corriendo por el pasillo, con las lágrimas traicioneras resbalando por su rostro, pero por más que corre y corre no puede alejarse de esa puerta y la burla de Soul aun resuena en sus oídos.

-¿¡Por qué Soul!? ¿¡Por qué me traicionaste!?-.

Entonces despierta muy agitada y gritando, pero su sorpresa es aun más grande al darse cuenta de que no es la única que estaba gritando.

Al parecer Soul también estaba teniendo una pesadilla. Ignorando por completo los sentimientos que le invadieron en aquel sueño, sale inmediatamente de su cama para después ir corriendo hacia el cuarto de Soul. Al llegar entra sin detenerse a tocar y ve como Soul suda y se retuerce en la cama como si estuviera sufriendo.

-¡Soul!, ¡SOUL! ¡SOUL!-le llama-¡despierta!-insiste mientras lo zarandea por los hombros.

* * *

 _~Sueño de Soul~_

Soul esta en una habitación totalmente deshabitada sin ninguna ventana y tan solo una puerta. Se dispone a salir por ella cuando escucha unas voces procedentes del otro lado.

- _¿Pero qué…?-_ eran las voces de Stein y Maka que al parecer estaban charlando, así que decide ocultarse para que no lo vean y poder escuchar su conversación.

-Tengo que decirle algo-le informa Maka al doc. con algo de inseguridad en la voz- pero antes tiene que prometerme que no le dirá nada sobre esto a Soul-le pide a Stein.

 _-¿Qué era eso que no quería que él supiera?, ¿Qué acaso le tenía más confianza a ese loco que quiere diseccionar a medio mundo? Como se atrevía a desconfiar de alguien tan cool como él_ -pensó.

-De acuerdo-dice Stein un poco irritado después de pensarlo por un momento-¿Qué es?-.

-Es sobre algo que sucedió en la batalla contra Ashura-le contesta la chica aun no tan segura.

 _-¿Acaso lo que le estaba apunto de decir a Stein era sobre el despertar de su sangre de arma, algo que ella misma le había hecho prometer que no le diría a nadie?. Pero ¿por qué?-_ Se pregunta Soul mentalmente _._

Stein guarda silencio esperando a que Maka continue.

-Mientras se llevaba a cabo el enfrentamiento, yo quede inconsciente al recibir un ataque por defender a Soul y cuando desperté por un profundo dolor un mi hombro, vi que en mi cuerpo había muchas cuchillas, al principio creí que me las habían clavado, pero al darme cuenta de que no me hacían daño supuse que en realidad salían de mi cuerpo, así que al parecer… yo soy un arma que se convirtió en técnico-al alvino le pareció detectar alivio y tal vez… ¿tristeza? en la voz de su compañera cuando le revelo su secreto a Stein

Ante esta revelación, Soul decide asomarse para ver la expresión en el rostro de Maka, ella estaba frente a Stein y de espaldas hacia donde él estaba, con la cabeza gacha. Pero su sorpresa fue ver la expresión de Stein, era algo así como una mescla de confusión y también algo de miedo.

-¿Un arma que se convirtió en técnico dices?, ¿Estas segura?.- La técnico asiente una vez- Espera aquí un minuto, vuelvo sale por la puerta que está en al extremo opuesto de donde Soul está escondido preguntándose ¿Por qué Maka no salía de ahí después de haber escuchado la forma en la que el cientifico dijo esto ultimo?

Después de un momento entra Stein con dos personas más, las cuales seguramente serian también Death-masters.

-¡Es ella, atrápenla!- ordena y las dos personas que lo acompañaban inmediatamente toman a Maka de ambos brazos inmovilizándola y evitando así cualquier intento de escape.

Al ver esta escena, la guadaña decide entrar en la habitación para detenerlos pero alguien lo detiene antes de que si quiera traspase el umbral de la puerta. Fue tal su sorpresa cuando al darse la vuelta para descubrir quien era el que impedía su avance, vio que eran todos sus amigos, Black Star, Tsubaki, Kid, Liz, Patty e incluso Crona que le sujetaban de ambos brazos, que ahogó un grito de sorpresa.

-Déjala, no vale la pena. No es igual que nosotros, es un fenómeno, un monstruo…-le dicen todos al unísono, pero él no podía pensar eso de Maka porque él la conocía y estimaba mas que a cualquier otro, porque era su técnico, su amiga, su cómplice y… tal vez algo más.

-¡NO MAKA, REACCIONA! ¡TIENES QUE ESCAPAR!- grita Soul en un intento desesperado -y ustedes, suéltenme! tengo que ir a ayudarla- les lanza a sus supuestos amigos, mientras se retuerce para que lo liberen -¡Maka, reacciona, tienes que escapar!- pero parecía como si sus palabras fueran inaudibles, ella no lograba escucharle y eso solo logro desesperarlo más.

Justo cuando Maka iba a cruzar la puerta Soul logra ver claramente como de su mejilla cae una lagrima silenciosa, lo que le parte el corazón y hace que se derrumbe, sus supuestos amigos ya no estaban, solo había soledad y una muy profunda oscuridad.

-¡No. Makaaa…!-grita con desesperación.

-¡Soul!, ¡SOUL!, ¡SOUL!- Se escucha como alguien le llama a lo lejos- ¡despierta!-.

Entonces puede sentir como alguien lo zarandea por los hombros y abre los ojos de golpe. Y ahí estaba Maka, justo frente a él.

* * *

Al ver a Maka frente a él, Soul la tomo de la mano y la atrae hacia si para abrasarla y sentir que en verdad esta ahí con él, que es capaz tocarla. Maka se sorprende un poco por las acciones del alvino pero termina devolviéndole el abrazo.

-Ah- suspira la guadaña cerca del cuello de Maka lo que provoca un ligero estremecimiento por parte de la peli ceniza -lo ciento Maka, ahora entiendo porque no quieres que le cuente a nadie lo que pasa, perdóname-le suplica Soul mientras la estrecha más en sus brazos.

La técnico se sorprende aun más ante las palabras de su arma y los sentimientos que le provocaron aquella pesadilla desaparecen inmediatamente.

-No te preocupes Soul, claro que te perdono tonto-le dice la chica mientras sonrie. La guadaña solo deja pasar su pequeño comentario. Se separa de ella deshaciendo el abrazo y ve que bajan gotitas de sudor por su frente

-Por cierto, ¿tú también tuviste una pesadilla?- no puduede aguantar su curiosidad y termina preguntándole.

-…-Maka se lo piensa por un momento-algo así, pero ya no importa-lo tranquiliza mientras le dedica una sonrisa.

-Está bien- Soul se queda pensando un segundo-¿Dormirías con migo?-le pregunta de repente.

-Maka-chop- le da un golpe en la cabeza con un libro que saca de la nada.

-Eso dolió- le reclama el alvino mientras se soba la zona afectada -¡No me refería a eso pervertida!, sino a solo dormir. Ya sabes, para no tener pesadillas- dice con fingienda indignación.

-mmm… no lo sé-le contesta Arban.

-¿P _ero qué estoy haciendo? debería haberme negado inmediatamente_ \- piensa, pero después ve la posibilidad de dormir con Soul en la misma cama y se ruboriza agradeciendo la obscuridad del cuarto. No podía mentirse a sí misma, ella sabía que desde hacía tiempo sentía por Soul algo más que amistad. Pero esto era demasiado. Entonces tuvo una idea súper alocada lo que provoca que se ruborise aún más.

-Tengo una mejor idea, cierra los ojos-le propone a la guadaña.

-¿Para qué?-le pregunta Soul entrecerrando los ojos.

 _-¿Qué es lo que pretende?_ -piensa el peliblanco algo desconfiado- ¿Qué tal que intentas violarme o algo por el estilo mientras no te veo?, eso no sería nada cool- la acusa.

-Maka-chop- vuelve a golpearlo en la cabeza.

-¡Auch!-se queja la guadaña-¿ _de donde sacará los libros?_ -pensó mientras se repone del golpe

-¡Ya, solo hazlo! – le chilla, de por sí ya estaba juntando fuerzas de no se donde para hacer lo que iba a hacer y Soul no ayudaba en nada.

-Ah-suspiro resignado el albino, al fin de cuentas tenia mucha curiosidad por lo que haría Maka para que el no tuviera pesadillas, y como tiene una mente tan pura…

Maka inhala profundamente preparándose para lo que esta apunto de hacer. Se acerca lentamente al rostro de su arma y le susurra.

-Gracias Soul- era una frace cargada de afecto y ternura hacía el albino.

Cuando termina de decirle esto le dia un maqueño y suave beso en la mejilla y sale corriendo con la velocidad y la agilidad propias de una Death-master como ella, solo alcanza a ver por un momento la cara de sorpresa e incredulidad de su compañero para después solo dedicarle un -"dulces sueños Soul"- e irse a su cuarto.


End file.
